


One Girl Revolution [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: I'll be everything that I want to be.





	One Girl Revolution [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Runs 3:02. Song is "One Girl Revolution" by Superchick. Made for walkthegale for Spring Equinox 2017.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, fast cuts + stuttery/"flicker" cuts)  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _girlpower_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uadPOJlX_3I) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/161311638769/one-girl-revolution-ill-be-everything-that-i)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsOneGirlRevolution1080.zip) (ZIP, 188MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsOneGirlRevolution720.zip) (ZIP, 73MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsOneGirlRevolutionSD.zip) (ZIP, 46MB)  


[(lyrics)](https://www.google.com/search?q=one+girl+revolution+lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> As multiple people guessed, yes, this is the treat that I made in literally 24 hours at the deadline and [livetweeted the making of](https://storify.com/bessyboo/bess-makes-a-three-minute-vid-in-24-hours). *g* I said it would be visible from space, and it basically was!
> 
> Do you ever see a letter in a fannish exchange and go, "yes, that is a Good Request and you should feel Good about it, you deserve a treat for that"? That is what I did with walkthegale's letter. I was looking through Star Wars Prequels requests, and I'd actually found this song in my library and got the vid bunny while I was looking for music for my main assignment, and I was just like, "yesss, PERFECT." However, I promptly...sat on that vid bunny for like two months, and then had a whole string of bad migraine days, and then there was only one day left before go live, and...whoops. But I was DETERMINED!!!! And I gotta say, even though I didn't sleep for something like 36 hours straight and I DO NOT ACTUALLY RECOMMEND DOING THIS, there was something sort of exhilarating about staring the clock down, and beating it at the 11th hour. There are a few sections I'd probably refine a little more if I had more time, but for what it is, I'm pretty pleased with how this one turned out :)
> 
> Shoutouts to forzandopod, who met up with me and let me ramble at her about this when I was about halfway done and needed to get out of my damn apartment and away from staring at the timeline for a couple hours; cherryice, for betaing & being my Equinox Deadline Buddy™ at the VERY end there; and platinumvampyr for additional beta work.


End file.
